


Love, Lust, and Liars

by RMRipley



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: SOLDIER, warrior, hero and devoted boyfriend.  Coming home to find out the love of his life may be pregnant finally with his baby, shouldn't he be happier? Turns out everything wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when Zack Fair left Midgar on a mission six months ago.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: SOLDIER Life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This will be a shorter fanfic, it was simply an idea and I hope to do only a few chapters. I am sorry if it feels rushed but that just may be how it is. 
> 
> Love you all for your support, don't forget to comment, subscribe and give this silly project a kudos. If you like this, don't forget to check out my other stories! More to come so don't forget to follow me to see what new things I post!

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

The helicopter blades sang their usual rhythm, he was finally headed back to Midgar. Back home to his friends and girlfriend, he missed Aerith the most. Cell service was always sketchy out on missions and at best he could get in a 5 minute conversation. At worst… well just forget you even have a phone. 

Zack stared at the floor of the Shinra helicopter, his sword lay at his feet, covered in blood from his last battle and in need of some TLC. Usually that was what he used this time for, but he had too much on his mind to bother. Aerith had sent him a text announcing she had great news. Truth was, they had been trying for a child for a few years now. 

Angeal cocked a black brow at the young raven, it wasn't like him to be so out of sorts. Least of all he always took care of his weapon at the end of the day if nothing else. 

"Something troubling you?" His voice was fatherly and caring, both qualities Zack admired of his Mentor. 

"Yeah I think so." Zack shook his head. "I should be excited I guess, but something just doesn't feel right."

"Having a kid can make things interesting. Even with still being in SOLDIER your life will only change minorly." Angeal and his wife recently had a child themselves, and yet, Angeal remained unchanged. 

"How do you do it? It's not having a kid that has my gut in a knot, it's something else that I can't explain."

"I usually go with it a day at a time. Enjoy these next few months to get really prepared and plan. A solid plan now will result in a lifetime of easy choices." Angeal gave Zack a supportive grin before looking out at the Shinra landing pad. 

"Thanks." 

Zack still wasn't sure how he felt about this all, it was a lot to take in and even more to process. He loved Aerith and would do anything for her, hell he even moved her into his large apartment. Was that a mistake? He really didn't know anymore. 

As soon and the helicopter landed Zack and Angeal hopped out, weapons on their back, said their farewells and parted. Zack was now alone and heading into Shinra Headquarters to file his reports and then head home. For some reason, Angeal got away with submitting reports the next day. Maybe a baby would be worth it in that regard. 

As Zack sat down at his desk his cell rang, he expected it to be Aerith. He was surprised when the voice that met him was Tifa. Tifa Lockhart was good friends with Zack and had been for years before he even met Aerith, he knew she loved Cloud Strife, Zack's work friend, and he helped as much as he could. Turned out their relationship was great and they hit it off well, even better was Tifa and Aerith got along. 

"Hey, long time no see." Zack smirked. 

"Says the guy who didn't call his BFF about him expecting a baby." Tifa joked. Of course Aerith told her. 

"Yeah, guess it slipped my mind." The last gut feeling was back with a vengeance. 

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?" Tifa's voice was full of concern, Zack was never off unless his mission was the cause. 

"Just a bad gut feeling and I hate paperwork." Zack groaned, letting his head hit the desk with a thump that was clearly heard by Tifa.

"Come by Seventh tomorrow with Aerith, we can talk." Tifa felt bad for him, she didn't know what all he was exactly going through but she wanted to help.

"Not making any promises. Think Aerith has tomorrow planned out, I on the other hand just want to sleep." Again another sigh that scattered papers in his office. Being a First Class wasn't worth it some days. 

"Yeah the ultrasound, I know. Come by after, trust me you will have time." Tifa sounded so sure. Since when was he the one out of the loop? 

"Alright. Night Lockhart." Zack groaned as he hung up. It was tempting to sleep in his office. 

About an hour later, the paperwork was finished and he made his way back home. Angeal was walking up and down the hall bouncing a rather upset infant. That was Zack's future and he wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of responsibility. 

Zack gave a nod to Angeal as he headed into his apartment, Angeal looked defeated but happy. Which was odd, but Zack guessed it was all part of the whole daddy instinct. He was still a kid and was proud of it most days, that being said he was also 23 and needed to grow up. At least that was his daily reminder from his father. 

"Wow you got home late." Aerith smiled as she greeted him at the door, unfortunately for Zack her warm welcome curled into disgust and soon gagged as she ran for their bathroom. 

"I'll use the other bathroom." Zack wrinkled his nose as he tried to smell himself before wondering and placing his boots by the door and his sword in its stand. He went to the second bathroom and stripped, ready to wash the grime and blood from his body.

Once the shower was hot he stepped under the stream and watched as the water turned a muddy red. Okay so he was a lot more disgusting than he thought, he probably should have looked in the mirror at some point before he went home. Hell maybe even showered in the barracks. He felt slightly guilty, but before he could let that guilt grow the knot in his gut grew. 

Zack shrugged it off as best he could and quickly finished showering before stepping out and quickly towel dried his mane of spikes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded his way out and into the kitchen. Aerith sat on the couch with a glass of water and some crackers in hand, he felt bad for making her sick but figured that was part of being pregnant. 

"How'd it go?" She finally broke the silence.

"Long. Glad to be home." Zack smiled. Six months was a long time, luckily Angeal only joined for a week. Zack would have felt even worse if he pulled Angeal away for six months of his child's life. 

"Glad to have you home." He hadn't noticed she moved till her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands splayed over his torso.

"Did someone miss me?" Zack smirked.

"You could say that, six months is a long time."

"Yes it is a long time." Zack turned in her arms and easily picked her up and set her on the counter. He gave her a warm smile as he placed teasing kisses along her neck. 

"Zack!" Aerith giggled as she cupped his face in her hands. 

"Come on, it's bedtime." Zack smiled as he picked her up off the counter and walked them to the bedroom. 

He wanted everything to be like it was six months ago. Both madly in love, two strong lovers against the world. That was still true right? He carefully placed her on the bed, where as before he would have either tossed her or fell on her in a playful manner. It was all so different now. 

As he went to retrieve some boxers from his underwear drawer, he watched her undress. He had seen many pregnant women around 6 months and either Aerith carried well or she wasn't six months along. Again that was a baseball bat to his gut, he didn't want to even think the possibility of Aerith cheating. That wasn't like her, was it? Hell, he didn't even know anymore. 

He gave her a smile before flopping in bed, sprawled out like he didn't share the bed with another person. Luckily Aerith was more than used to Zack overtaking the bed, she crawled into bed next to him and curled up against his side. Her head rested on his well defined chest as her legs wrapped around his. Yep this was normal, once she was comfortable he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. This was home.

* * *

Zack found himself in the hospital waiting room, sprawled out like a bored 4 year old as he played on his phone. He had already fallen out of his chair twice and was on the verge of doing it again. Aerith looked less than amused at his childish antics, but what did she expect, they had been waiting almost two hours. She had read the same magazine four times. 

Zack finally gave an aggravated sigh and stood, paced a few steps and began his normal squat routine. This was worse than international interrogations. 

"Does it seriously always take this long?" Zack was not amused. He could be home sleeping. 

"They said there was an emergency. Just relax." Aerith tried to reassure him, only her voice was very agitated. 

"Relax? Yeah not something I do. Not trained to relax Aer." Zack gave her an unamused look as he leaned against the wall, he began counting the lines on the carpet. 

Thankfully before Aerith could respond the nurse took them back to the ultrasound room and began taking vitals before the doctor came in. Zack looked at the photos on the wall, more to distract himself than anything else. He was ready to leave. Soon the doctor walked in and did a double take when she saw Zack, as if he didn't belong. 

"Glad to see you could join us today, General Fair." The doctor smiled, even though it clearly didn't reach her eyes. 

"Yeah I'm gathering I've missed a couple. But duty calls." Zack crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. He would have been more ecstatic if he didn't have such a knot in his gut. 

"Yes you have, still welcome home." The doctor went on to return her attention to Aerith. "Alright let's see how things look for 5 months."

Zack's world stopped. Even Aerith seemed to pale a degree. Without a word Zack turned and left the room, he couldn't be there. His gut was right and he had no idea how to handle it. At this point, the less he knew the safer everyone else was. After a while the doctor walked out to see Zack staring at the floor while he leaned against the wall. 

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice was soft and confused. 

"Not much I guess, I've been gone six months and come home to find out my girl is five months pregnant with a child that isn't mine." Zack scoffed, he figured Aerith couldn't hear him, at this point he didn't care if she did. 

"Oh… Now I understand the situation. Honestly I didn't know Ms. Gainsborough was with you romantically. A blonde man had been coming in with her and I figured they were a couple." The doctor frowned. 

"We had been seeing another doctor for a couple of years because we had been trying for a child. We were told it was just bad luck." Zack looked like he was in a trance, like none of it made sense at all. 

"No, Aerith has been on birth control up until about a month before she conceived." The doctor corrected as she looked at the file in her hand. Zack stopped breathing.

"I'm ready to go, thanks doctor for everything." Aerith smiled as she looped her arm around Zack's and led him away. 

If only she knew she had a ticking time bomb on her arm.

* * *

Zack and Aerith walked into Seventh Heaven, which wasn't a surprise to anyone at this point. Zack would have been more surprised to see Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis there if he hadn't been included in their text to meet at the bar to celebrate. Dumb asses. Tifa had already wanted him to come over and after that doctor's appointment, he needed a few dozen stiff drinks and to not see Cloud. At least one of those things could happen. 

Zack tapped the bar, "Double cactuar maker."

Tifa stood looking at him with a quirked brow, Cactuar Needles were strong as shit and knocked most clients out cold with a shot. Ordering a double with her finest Junon Ale was almost a death wish. If it wasn't for the fact he was a SOLDIER, First Class to boot, she would have called him a deadman. 

Aerith went and sat at a booth where Marlene and Denzel were working on something, the woman oblivious to Zack's obvious sour mood. Even the other SOLDERs noticed as they had heard what Zack ordered. Tifa handed Zack his drink as Angeal and crew joined their colleague at the bar. 

"Spill Zack, you look like you want to kill someone or yourself." Tifa finally spoke. 

"Something go wrong?" Angeal asked, he knew the type of complications that could happen. 

"Going wrong is one way to look at it. Backstabbing is another." Zack quickly downed his drink just as Cloud of all people came trotting in. 

Tifa could have sworn she saw fire in Zack's eyes and that alone scared her. Cloud hadn't even acknowledged Zack's return, which wasn't good or normal. 

"Well you know we are here for you Zack." Sephiroth chimed in and shocked the group. 

"I do as the goddess wishes, and adultery is no exception." Genesis grinned. 

"Shut up book nerd." Angeal rolled his eyes. 

"All of you hush." Tifa frowned, they were not making the situation any better. "Zack come help me in the back for a moment." She needed to get him alone, he wouldn't just say it outright. She knew him better than that. 

Zack got up and followed her into the back, he was happy for the distraction. He was dying on the inside and she knew it. 

"Spill, what happened?" Tifa placed her hands on her hips. 

"A lot. That doctor has loose lips, probably because of my title. To summarize it, Aerith is only 5 months along, a blond has been accompanying her to appointments, oh and she was on birth control till the month I left for my mission." Zack put it very blunt, and as he said it his words turned to daggers that stuck in the wall around her.

"Oh… my… I…" Tifa stood still as suddenly her world crashed and tears began to well in her eyes. That broke Zack. As she covered her mouth he pulled her into his embrace and held her. He didn't want to hurt her, he hated to see her brown eyes turn red with tears. 

"I'm sorry Tifa. I could have said that better." Zack felt like shit as she trembled in his arms. 

"Yeah you could have, you ass." She gave a quick jab to his side. "But I needed to hear it. We both got shafted in all of this." 

"Yeah we did, but we still have each other." Zack sighed, her punch actually hurt which didn't surprise him. The bruise would be a nice reminder tomorrow.

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily." He could feel her smile against his chest. That alone made everything better, more bearable.

Tifa pulled away and walked back out to the front. Zack followed behind, forgetting why they had left the bar area to begin with. Only he froze as he watched the close and intimate interactions between Cloud and Aerith, his blood boiled causing the Mako in his system to ignite his sky blue eyes with a ring of green. 

Zack quickly strode over to them, he heard bar stools moving quickly behind him but ignored it. Cloud jumped to his feet and grinned. "Congratulations man!" Without missing a step, Zack reeled his right arm back and sent his gloved fist into the side of Cloud's smug face. Instantly the young cadet crumpled to the floor in a lump pile of flesh, Zack saw red and ignored the scream that ignited from Aerith's throat. 

Before Zack could continue to beat the blonde on the floor, six well muscled arms grappled and pulled him away. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth used all their might together to remove Zack from killing the Cadet. They were still in the dark about it a bit but knew from Zack's sudden outburst that something wasn't right. It took a lot to trigger Zack. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Angeal demanded with a grunt as Zack was still digging his boots into the floor and gaining movement towards the unconscious Cloud.

"Zack! Stop!" Tifa jumped in front of the irate SOLDIER and placed her hands against his chest as if she could stop him. Amazingly it was enough to squelch the Mako from his eyes and not fight. 

"Seph, Gen get him out of here while I figure this out!" Angeal snapped as Sephiroth and Genesis kept their arms locked around Zack and escorted him out willingly. 

"Angeal…" Tifa stopped before leaning up and whispering in his ear. "The baby isn't Zack's, Aerith has been lying to him this whole time. Doctor outed her."

Angeal gave a groan and a low sigh, now he didn't blame Zack for his outburst. He actually praised him for using his hands and not the Buster Sword on his back. 

"Aerith I suggest you go and get your shit out of Zack's apartment. I'll keep him distracted long enough, you should be ashamed." Angeal sighed and pulled out his phone calling someone. "Hey Tseng, send medics to Seventh Heaven in Sector 7. Strife needs urgent medical care." With that he hung up. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Tifa asked, she didn't expect Zack to react but she didn't see what he did.

"Strife? No idea. Zack… I'll do my best." Angeal sighed and nodded. "I'll give you a call when we have him calmed down." 

With that Angeal got back on his phone, Tifa assumed it was to call the others to see where they went. Barret came in the front door and took one look at Cloud then to Tifa. 

"What show did I miss that got blondie laid out?" Barret smirked, he had been wanting to kick Cloud's ass for a while. 

"Oh you know, stabbing his superior in the back by having an affair with his girl." Tifa smirked with her hands on her hips. 

Aerith whimpered as she quickly ran from the bar. Barret laughed and shook his head, "Shit. I always miss all the fun. Where is Zack so I can buy him a round?"

"In the Dunk Tank. I'll be back later." Angeal sighed before he too left. 

Tifa and Barret shared a confused look as they watched the SOLDIER leave quickly, obviously the dunk tank wasn't a good thing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos on this story! 
> 
> Warning for this Chapter, there will be a Sex Scene. If these do not make you comfortable, feel free to skip ahead to the next page break line in the story. I do try to have markers for those who wish to skip ahead, for those who don't... Well enjoy some smut. I will not claim to be good at writing these scenes but I hope it is at least enjoyable.

Zack gasped for air as his head was wrenched out of the frozen water in the dunk tank, to say he was calmed down was an understatement. He quickly braced himself before, who he assumed was Genesis, shoved his head back into the water. 

"Genesis get off him!" Angeal's voice boomed. "You all have lost your damn minds."

"It stopped his fighting." Sephiroth shrugged. 

"He bit me!" Genesis scoffed.

"I was calm before I was hauled in here!" Zack snapped. “I bit you cause you deserved it!”

"Enough. Gen, Seph go home I've got this." Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine, but the boy deserves a night out.” Sephiroth murmured.

“I’ll call if I need you.” Angeal sighed. 

“I want to go home.” Zack growled as he began wringing the water from his shirt. He was drenched. 

“Not yet. We need to do some discussing.” Angeal folded his arms over his chest. 

“Discuss what? How I was backstabbed by someone I considered a friend? How my girlfriend of four years traded me in?” Zack sighed, mindlessly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I get it. Really I do. I may be completely settled down now, and thank goodness, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t had my hardships.” Angeal chuckled and smiled. 

“I swear, it’s like I have two fathers.” Zack muttered.

“Be grateful. Not many get the chance to have people who care about them as much as you do.” Angeal patted Zack on the back before pulling him into a fatherly hug. “This is only a speedbump, take a few weeks off to get your head again. If you need to go on a rampage and kill some things, not Cloud, I will cover for you.”

“Thanks, I think that I just want to be home for a few days. I just got back, not really wanting to fly out again.”

“I understand.” Angeal looked at his watch. “Come on, let's go home.”

* * *

Tifa was busying herself by cleaning the bar, the Turks had come and collected Cloud shortly after Angeal had left earlier that afternoon. It was now dinner time, and she was getting worried about what the other SOLDIERs were doing to Zack. It also worried her about how out of control he actually was, surely it should not have taken all of them to stop him. The scene played over and over in her head. 

“Tifa, stop fretting. Your SOLDIER boy can more than handle himself.” Barret broke her thought process.

“I know he can, I’ve just never seen him fly off the handle like he did. It gave a good glance into what he could really do.” Tifa hated it, she hated any conflict really. 

“I am sure he will be fine, he has been under a lot of stress for the last year. Remember his blow up a few months before his mission? The reason they sent him on that mission to begin with?” Barret hated it but Zack hadn’t been the most stable man in SOLDIER for a long time, coincidently, for as long as he had been with Aerith. 

“Yes I remember. I was there through it all and listened to his rants. I can’t abandon him Barret.” 

“I’m not asking you to abandon him. I am just telling you to go and rescrew on SOLDIER boy’s head and get our best fighter back.” Barret grinned, he knew how to get Tifa on a mission. 

“Awe, it almost sounds like you like Zack.” Tifa teased. 

“Well he has drive and it's inspiring. Better than moping around and feeling sorry for himself.” Barret chuckled. 

“Now you are nit picking.” Tifa rested her hands on her hips. Just then Tifa’s phone rang, she quickly looked at it and saw it was Angeal. 

“Hey Angeal. Is he okay?” Tifa answered, her voice was filled with concern.

“He is home, okay is a loose statement but he should be. He will be taking some vacation time soon to gather his head again, you know you are always welcome on the First Class floor.” Angeal sounded tired, and she couldn’t blame him. Zack was tiring some days. 

“Thank you Angeal. You are the best.” She meant it honestly. 

“No problem, he is yours for the weekend. I have other responsibilities.” She could hear the smirk in Angeal’s voice.

“Tell Ellen and Jill hi for me.” Tifa beamed, all she got was a chuckle before the call ended.

“I might be nit picking, but I just want to make sure that we have those guys on our side when shit hits the fan.” Barret grumbles. 

“They are already on our side and are great friends.” Tifa smirked. “Ang says Zack is okay and calmed down so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Go see him, and take some Cactuar Needle with you. Kid probably needs it.” Barret grinned. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow Barret.” Tifa grinned as she grabbed a bottle of Cactuar Needle and kissed Barret’s cheek before she ran out of Seventh Heaven and headed for the train to take her to the upper plate. To Shinra HQ. 

* * *

She wasn’t entirely sure how long it had taken to get to the upper plate, but as soon as she stepped off the train she dashed through the train station and came out in front of the large Shinra building. It was haunting to say the least, but she was here on a different mission and she wasn’t about to let the building stop her. Soon she was on the elevator up to the First Class floor. It was a quiet floor and looked more deserted than it was lived in, but that wasn’t saying anything since the First Class SOLDIERs were rarely home. 

Tifa quickly knocked on Zack’s door and waited with a grin, when time continued to pass with no noise from inside she knocked again.

Again nothing…

With a sigh, she decided to let herself in. Thankfully Zack didn’t have his door locked. Once inside she heard the shower running, which explained more than it should have about why he didn’t answer the door. Looking around, Tifa was glad to see that Aerith had taken Angeal’s advice and had gotten all of her things. Sadly, it made Zack’s apartment look bare and bland now, but then again the light pink and pastel colors Aerith did have were not Zack. 

Tifa went to the kitchen and began preparing them something to drink along with dinner. She had stopped by a shop and picked up some groceries to prepare Zack a meal. She figured he hadn’t eaten today, and well his appetite also made him a bit hangery when he hadn’t eaten. Halfway through making dinner, Tifa heard the shower turn off. The man took long showers, there was no doubt about that. What she wasn’t expecting was Zack to come out of his room with just a towel around his waist and another over his head drying off his hair.

“I’m making dinner and a stiff drink for you.” Tifa smiled, her hands behind her back as she swayed. 

“Shit, Tifa! Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Zack smirked as he took in the site of Tifa in his kitchen wearing her normal skimpy white crop top and black mini skirt. 

“I did. Twice actually, then I let myself in and heard you were in the shower so I thought I would surprise you with dinner, a few drinks and some company that isn’t your colleagues.” Tifa turned and began stirring the food on the stove. 

“Just because someone doesn’t answer doesn’t mean you can just walk into their home.” Zack was trying to be annoyed but his stomach instantly betrayed him. 

“I know, but we are friends right?” Tifa turned and offered him one of the drinks she made. “Doesn’t that change the rules a little bit?”

“Yes, we are friends. The rules always change for you Lockhart.” Zack took the drink and quickly drank it. 

“Easy tiger. I know it's been a rough day.” Tifa placed a hand on his arm, she really was worried about him. 

“I’ll be fine Tifa, I promise.” Zack smiled and kissed the top of her head before wandering back to his bedroom 

Tifa simply shook her head and returned her attention to the meal which was now finished, she also made Zack another drink before he came out. 

“So I was thinking, we could watch some movies and just hang out like we did when you visited Nibelheim.” Tifa spoke loud so he could hear her in his room as she plated their dinner. “I figured it would be nice to go back to the good ol’ days when we didn’t have to deal with people stabbing our backs.”

“Sounds good. Food smells better than the slop we are fed here.” Zack came back out in a black tank top and sweatpants. 

“Good, then a homemade meal is just what you need!” Tifa set the plate on the counter with a fork. She was going to do anything and everything she could to make his night better. 

What she didn’t expect was Zack to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. With a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Strife didn’t deserve you.” Zack mumbled into her hair. 

“Oh don’t be getting all emotional on me now.” Tifa smirked, finally letting out a chuckle. 

Zack chuckled and pulled away to sit at the counter and began eating. Tifa smiled and stood at the counter. This time when he drank he took him time with the drink instead of slamming it. The light was starting to return to his eye but there was still a lot of pain hidden, she didn’t know exactly what it all ment but she felt his pain. 

Tifa knew that she wasn’t going to be able to look at Cloud the same way ever again, but she should have known something was going on. Zack had never asked Cloud to watch over Aerith while he was away on missions before and now, suddenly, this last one he requested. That alone was a red flag she had ignored. 

“Zack?”

She received a grunt in response as he briefly looked up as he shoved another forkful into his mouth. 

“Did you ask Cloud to watch Aerith on this last mission?” She felt mean asking it and bringing up a sour topic… but her heart hurt and she needed to know.

“Why would I do that?” Zack frowned till he saw her face. “Is that the story he told you?”

She watched something flicker in his eyes, she wasn’t sure what it was or if she should like it. “Yes, it was. I foolishly brushed it off till now.” 

“Tifa, you aren’t a fool. It may have been something I would have done had situations been different.” Zack was trying to stay calm, it pissed him off that he was used like that but Tifa was hurting and she mattered. She always mattered.

“Makes sense.”

“Tifa…” Zack forgot about his food and got up, he headed back to her. He cupped her face in his hands. “I’m sorry about all of this Tifa, I didn’t want you hurt.”

“I’m mad at myself Zack. This wasn’t your fault.” Tifa smiled up at him but he could see the pain in her eyes. If he was honest with himself, it was probably the same pain that was in his own. 

Zack nodded. “What movie did you have in mind today?” Tifa smiled as she trotted into the living room and turned on the TV which already had their favorite move ready to play. “As I should have guessed.”

Zack sat on the couch with his drink in hand, Tifa joined him after she grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. It didn’t take long before Zack became Tifa’s pillow as she stretched out and took up most of the couch. It didn’t take long before Tifa looked up to find Zack passed out, she couldn’t help but smile at him. She wasn’t sure how long he had actually been asleep and since the move was about over she guessed the whole time.

“Am I entertaining?” Zack smirked, his eyes still closed. 

“Oh, you and your damn training.” Tifa giggled.

“You moved and your breathing changed. Woke me instantly.” Zack finally looked down at her. Tifa chuckled as she tapped his nose with her finger. “Guess I ruined movie night huh?”

“Nah, this movie was a lot funnier when we were younger. Maybe we have just watched it too many times.” Tifa shrugged. 

Zack nodded. “The only thing that I did ruin was not doing this sooner.” Tifa wrinkled her brow in confusion before Zack dipped his head down and covered her lips with his. 

“Zack..” Tifa searched his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. “We can’t.”

“Why? Tifa, I have wanted to kiss you for a long time. This has nothing to do with the breakup, honestly it is just poor timing. Which apparently I am good at.” 

It took Tifa a moment to figure everything out, while yes she had always found Zack very attractive she had always seen him as an older brother of sorts. Or maybe that was just what she told herself so she wouldn’t get attached because he was with Aerith. Was it because he set her up with Cloud so she didn’t think he felt this way? She honestly didn’t know what to think of it all.

A frown creased the beautiful face before her, a face she had memorized and those sky blue eyes that mesmerized her. Without another thought she leaned up and kissed him, roughly at first before Zack took control and dominated the kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips to dance with her tongue, to taste every inch of her. Tifa responded by straddling his lap as her hands dug deep into his hair. 

Zack’s hand began to travel lower down her body as her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her closer. A moan escaped her lips, vibrating through his mouth, Zack growled in response as he quickly lifted her up and carried her to his room. Tifa was expecting to be dropped onto his bed but was pleasantly surprised as she was laid gently down. Zack moved from her mouth and began kissing and teasing her neck with his teeth, Tifa moaned as she began removing his clothing. 

Zack smirked. “Enjoying yourself?” His voice was deep and filled with ecstasy, his hips ground against hers giving her an idea of how aroused he was.

“Tease.” Tifa grinned as she licked up his neck and nibbled on his ear, which almost sent Zack over the edge. 

“Says the woman who wears almost nothing.” He growled in her ear, his hands quickly jerked her suspenders from her skirt as he quickly removed the restricting garment. 

“Okay, guilty.” Tifa sat up as Zack removed her shirt and expertly unclasped her bra in one swift movement. She knew he was skilled but this was a new level. 

Zack smirked as he watched Tifa, she had seen him shirtless before, but now that his cock was standing at complete attention to her it was completely different. His cock jerked as she looked up at him, her lip pinched between her teeth. Tifa couldn’t help but curse Aerith in her head for turning away this, her thoughts diverged as Zack pulled her back to the moment. His fingers worked between her legs and slowly into the junction that rested there, his thumb expertly rubbed her clitoris as his fingers stroked and stretched her. 

Zack loved how wet she was, and it was all for him. His statement before still stood that Strife didn’t deserve her, Tifa was a perfection and should always be cherished. Tifa arched her back as her hips rocked against his hand, Zack grinned and took a perk nipple into his mouth as his free hand caressed and squeezed her other breast. Tifa couldn’t help but whimper and moan at the pleasure she was receiving.

“Zack… I want you.” The words managed to form between moans. Zack grinned, he loved watching his lovers come undone because of him. Slowly he removed his fingers from her and took them to his lips and licked them clean, she tasted wonderful as she squirmed under him. 

“And I want you.” Zack groaned in her ear as he slowly pressed his cock between her wet lips and teased her entrance. 

“I’m all yours.” That was all the permission he needed, his hips bucked hard slamming his cock deep and hard into her. His hips angled perfectly to hit her magical spot instantly causing Tifa to cry out in pleasure, her legs locked around his hips. 

Zack started his thrusts slow and teasing, he wanted to take care of her and make sure she had the best night of her life. Her pleasure was all he needed to be happy, and that was the goal of his night. Tifa rocked her hips in time with his thrusts causing him to increase in speed, her nails dug into his back as she screamed out in orgasm. 

“Fuck, yes.” Zack groaned as he joined her in climax, his hips slowing as he came down from his high. He braced himself on his elbows above her, panting with a smile as her breasts brushed against his chest with each breath.

“Aerith was a moron.” Tifa murmured out loud this time, now that she had a small taste of what Aerith had the past few years she was ready to kick the flower girl’s ass. 

“Rest up babe. That was round one.” Zack grinned and gave her a wink before he began kissing her neck again, his hand trailing up her side. 

“Round one?” Tifa looked at him questioningly. 

“That was a warm up. I am not remotely close to being finished with you.” Zack leaned back on his heels as he smiled down at her. To Tifa’s amazement, he was already getting hard and it had only been a few minutes. 

“I always heard about the stories of SOLDIER stamina…” Tifa smiled as she sat up with a smile, her hand cupping his scared cheek. 

“They are all true.” Zack kissed the palm of her hand before he spun her around and quickly slid back into her heat, rising to his knees with her. His hands setting their pace, a few fast thrusts followed by a couple agonizingly slow thrusts.

* * *

Zack had only been asleep for a few hours, which amazingly was enough, when someone came pounding on his front door. It was tempting to just go back to sleep, but the pounding began again which caused Tifa to stir. With a growl, Zack crawled from the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts as he made his way to his front door. When he opened the door to see Sephiroth, he should have been less than surprised. 

“What do you want?” Zack grumbled.

“You look like shit.” Sephirtoh raised a brow. 

“You would too if you only got a few hours of sleep. Spill, what do you want?”

“Want to come to Sector 6 with us tonight, Roche got a promotion to First and we want to celebrate.” Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest. 

“If I can go back to bed now? Yes I will come.” Zack’s frown remained unmoved. “Kunsel make it in yet?” 

“The paperwork is still getting finalized, I swear if the boy knew just a little less he would have made first before you.” Sephiroth chuckled. 

“I always told him he would have made a better Turk.” Zack shook his head. 

“Probably, see you tonight in the lobby at 8.” Seph nodded and left. 

Zack groaned and shut his door, locking it once more before heading to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses of water before heading to the bedroom once again. He found Tifa sitting up in the middle of his bed, clinging the sheet to her naked body. 

“Who was that?” Tifa asked as she took the glass of water from him. 

“Sephiroth. The ever largest pain in my ass. Apparently I have plans tonight.” Zack sighed.

“Plans?” Tifa was slightly disappointed but knew it was part of him being in SOLDIER. Duty always came first. 

“Yeah, new First Class. We don’t get them often so usually we always celebrate in Sector 6. Good Sushi, drinking, gambling, and well The Honey Bee Inn.” Zack shrugged. 

“I know what is in Sector 6 Zack.” Tifa laughed, setting her glass on the nightstand. “I am no stranger to the Wall Market either, so when do you have to go?” 

“Mmm… 8 tonight.” Zack grinned as he pulled her into his arms. “So you have full access to me till then.” 

“So tempting.” Tifa laughed but snuggled up to him anyway. He felt like home, and she wanted to slap and thank Aerith. 

“Only tempting?” She could hear the pout in his voice before he began kissing her neck. 

“Yep, I have a lot to get done for Seventh.” She bit back a smile.

“Well then, I guess I will just have to make the temptation too strong to resist.” 


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting close to time to meet up with everyone, Tifa had returned to Seventh Heaven due to a call from Marlene. He didn’t know what that all entailed but since she was a coming preteen, only the girls knew and Zack was best left out of that loop. Zack decided to wear his black cargo pants and a black tank top. It was rare to see any of the First Class in anything but black, even Genesis wore Black pants with his red tank top which appropriately had a black SOLDIER logo on it. 

Zack had to admit that it was nice to see that the First Class floor was filling up but that worried him. It was supposed to be very hard to become a First Class and, with Kunsel as proof, you could be stuck in Second Class for a long time. As Zack exited his apartment he turned and looked, seeing boxes outside of Angeal’s apartment. It was only a matter of time before Angeal and his family were going to be moved out and into a fancy home in Sector 1. His mood suddenly turned sour, he turned and headed for the elevator. As if his mood wasn’t bad enough Genesis joined him in the elevator. 

“This should be an interesting night.” The redhead said, for once he didn’t have LOVELESS in his hand. Instead the man wore a nice burgundy polo with black slacks and actually looked presentable. Zack looked severely under dressed in comparison. 

“I was excited till I saw Ang was moving. I would much rather stay at home at this point.” Zack muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the elevator wall. 

“He isn’t leaving forever Zack, if anything it will be easier to drop by his house.” Genesis smirked. 

“True. Elevators and stairs are not a drunk’s friend.” Zack chuckled. 

“Exactly! Ang is taking one for the team for the better good.” Genesis chuckled, which was about as close to a laugh as Zack was ever going to get out of the man. 

“Why do I have a feeling that means we are going to be having a lot of First Class outings to Sector 6.”

“Probably.” Genesis shrugged as he stepped out of the elevator. 

Zack looked out to see Kunsel standing and talking with Sephiroth. Luxiere and Roche were talking outside the front doors. Zack still didn’t agree to Roche being accepted into the First Class, but he was outvoted and well... Now he had to man up and accept the inevitable. It only slightly amazed Zack that Cloud was still in 3rd Class while Roche managed to make it to 1st in a couple years despite his cocky and reckless demeanor. 

“Good is everyone here finally?” Sephiroth stopped Kunsel’s discussion with the wave of a hand. 

“Physically, maybe… Mentally, well try again later.” Zack grinned.

“Glad to see you could join us Fair. We were getting a little worried about you.” Kunsel clapped in applause that Zack could even get out of bed 

“I couldn’t miss your big day princess.” Zack gleamed. His friendship ran deep with Kunsel and he was sure they would always be friends. Also helped that Kunsel was raging gay. 

“Aw, you’re going to make me blush.” Kunsel pushed Zack away from him. 

“Get a room you two.” Roche gagged. 

“Get used to it Roche, now that Zack and Kunsel are on the same rank… Well nothing will ever be private again.” Genesis smirked. 

Zack and Kunsel stopped wrestling long enough to look at the others, they weren’t entirely sure when they had gotten into said situation in the middle of Shin-Ra HQ lobby but it happened. 

“Well than fuck my ass.” Roche threw his hands in the air. 

“Oh Roche, it isn’t all that bad you drama queen.” Luxiere rolled his eyes. 

“Fucking hell, this was a bad idea.” Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, this was one of those days he wished Angeal wasn’t married so he could handle the children. 

“Alright assholes let’s go to Sector 6 before we kill each other. Return before 6am tomorrow, we have training in Training Room 7 with the VRS.” Genesis grinned as he shooed the now less enthusiastic SOLDIER’s out the door. 

“Good I need to burn off some steam.” Zack quickly cracked his neck before falling in step with Sephiroth. 

“I think that we all do. Angeal will handle Kunsel, Roche and Luxiere; You, Genesis and I will be in training room 3. I am thinking of going back to Junon and having a nice relaxing time.” Sephiroth actually had a curve to his lips. 

“You know they are still trying to figure out how to repair Training room 6.” Zack quirked a brow.

“Trust me, I know. They are still taking it out of our salaries.” Sephiroth shook his head. 

It made sense that Shin-Ra would since that would be the only way that they could pay the company for the damage that they caused. 

As they all expected it didn’t take long for all the First Class SOLDIERs bee line it to the Honey Bee Inn and get requested rooms. The girls at the Honey Bee tended to enjoy it when SOLDIERs visited, it meant their tips were fantastic and they didn’t have to see many clients that night. Kunsel was the only man left out and that was because of his sexual preference, which he actually took in stride and decided to see the other festivities that the Honey Bee had to offer. 

What Kunsel wasn’t expecting was the fact that Zack soon joined him for the stage performance. The questioning look Zack received was not lost nor was it ignored. 

“Just not feeling it tonight, besides it’s about you guys making First not about my shit life.” Zack smirked and punched Kunsel. 

“Alright, you caught me. But seriously man, you have always had girls hanging all over you. Now, well you might as well have a right on your finger.” Kunsel teased. 

“Are you saying I’m a married man?”

“Only the truth sweetheart.” Kunsel grinned, earning an instant headlock from Zack. 

“Awe. I knew you would come to your senses.” Zack couldn’t help but grin.

“Ack! Okay, okay! You being gay actually scares me cause you do it so well.” Kunsel pulls away.

Both stopped their childish behavior when the show on stage began. After a few hours they were joined by the other guys who decided that they were going to go down and participate in the Corneo Colosseum. Only Kunsel rattled off the statistics of them actually being able to win, if only that deterred the SOLDIERs. They all wanted to blow off steam and this was the perfect out.

Lux and Kunsel decided to be the sideline coaches while Zack, Seph, Gen, and Roche all went into the arena. Lux gave Kunsel a look that said they would need to find new jobs if their commanders didn’t win. 

The first round was wild animals and they were quickly dispatched by the elite SOLDIER’s, the crowd cheered wildly at the spectacle. More money was added to their side as the next round commenced as some Slum Outlaws entered the ring. If they would have been smart, they would have known that they couldn’t have won against Shinra’s finest. 

Lux and Kunsel were actually sighing relief as their friends all came out of the ring. 

“This is too easy.” Zack groaned. 

“It would be nice if there was a little bit of challenge.” Genesis remarked as he leaned against a wall and waited. 

“Patience. You know this only gets tougher as it goes.” Sephiroth warned. This wasn’t his first rodeo and Genesis of all people knew that. 

The next two rounds were of Shinra’s thugs and warriors. Again, simple enemies for the SOLDIER First Class. At this point all they were managing to do was get Corneo a bunch of money to support this shit show. It was finally time for the last round and the final boss, or so they were told. Zack’s phone rings as he walks in with the others, waving to the crowd as he answers.

“Hello?”

“Zack? Where are you at?” Tifa’s voice sounded confused.

“Well, Corneo’s hell if I had to guess. Last round of the colosseum. Whats up?” Zack’s grin never left his face. 

“What the hell are you doing there!?” Tifa squealed. 

Before Zack could answer the announcer declared that they were releasing Hell House into the arena. “Hey babe, I will call you later. I have some business to handle.” 

“Zack! Don’t you-” He hung up before she could finish her sentence. 

“What was that about?” Seph asked as he took his stance beside Zack.

“Either a booty call or a punishment later. Either way, I’m excited.” Zack’s normal grin plastered on his face once again. 

“Good to have you back psychopath.” Sephiroth chuckled as he watched the house. 

“Ready your materia.” Genesis said in a low cool tone. 

“Bring on the destruction.” Roche cackled. 

Everyone else gave him a questioning look, almost like they were regretting adding him to the group. The first phase was easy for them, phase two wasn’t much harder as they were easily battling the appendages the house chose to grow. When they entered the third phase was when Tifa managed to get into the stands and watch the crazy raven haired man and crew attacking the house. The crowd roared around Tifa as the SOLDIERs quickly made work of phase three and went straight for phase four. 

It didn’t take long for Roche to get pummeled by the house, luckily it opened a window for Zack and Genesis to tag team an attack while Sephiroth handled the materia attacks and resurrecting Roche from his failed rush. Zack was the next to get blown back by the house, narrowly missing Genesis in the process. 

“Zack, focus!” Sephiroth snapped. 

“Yes mother.” Zack growled back as he charged the house. 

“Later assholes.” Genesis was ready to smack his whole team at this point. There was a reason why all of the SOLDIER First Class didn’t get together for missions often. 

With a combined effort they finally defeated the Hell House, afterwards they are all taken up and out of the colosseum. The guys are still bickering like children with Kunsel and Lux following close behind, no one noticed a rather upset Tifa following behind them. After the prize was collected they guys turned around only to see a very mad brunette with her hands on her hips. 

“Tifa? What are you doing here?” Zack looked shocked that she would actually come. 

“You brought your old lady with?” Roche snorted, Zack snapped his hand back sending Roche to the ground in pain. 

“I came to see what self destructive behavior you decided to perform.” Tifa scowled at the rest of them. “I see you had encouragement.” 

“It was Roche’s idea. Zack and Kunsel were too bus being gay by the stage at the Honey Bee while the rest of us got laid.” Lux laughed, realizing too late that he went too far. 

“Great friends Zack.” Tifa shook her head. 

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his watch, it was almost two in the morning. They had been out a long time so far and he couldn’t remember if he had promised Tifa something or not last night. What didn’t help was the angry Angeal that also came storming towards them.

“Really? Seph, Gen, I expected more control from you.” Angeal scolded. He was definitely in full daddy more right now. “Zack… Actually this is something I expect from you. Only because of everything going on.” 

Those who looked like strong SOLDIERs were now nothing more than scolded children who were promptly removed from Sector 6 Wall Market and escorted back to Shinra Headquarters. 

“Way to go Zack. Had to bring the party police.” Roche scoffed as he shoved past Zack.

“Zack didn’t…” Kunsel paused. “I did..” Everyone looked at Kunsel. 

“He did. That’s why I called Zack and when I heard the arena noise I flipped and knew Kunsel was telling the truth.” Tifa admitted still giving Zack an unpleasant expression. 

“And I wasn’t surprised, that was why I sent Kunsel along as my second pair of eyes. Trust me it was worth the gil.” Angeal crossed his arms. 

“I should have known there was a reason why Kunsel was involved.” Sephiroth grumbled. 

“Yes much like how you forced Zack to First Class, I forced Kunsel to First. Two can play that game, General.” Angeal smirked. “Get to bed, training starts in three hours.” With that Angeal turned and left heading upstairs to the First Class floor. 

Tifa escorted Zack back to his apartment leaving everyone else to slowly disperse themselves. Genesis and Sephiroth grumbling and complaining the most about the whole ordeal. Zack and Tifa entered his apartment at the same time Genesis arrived on the floor with a scowl on his face. Zack didn’t even have time to shut the door before Tifa slapped him. 

“That is for putting yourself in danger.” Tifa scowled. 

“Tifa…I do that everyday just going to work. If that's really what you are worried about you should have said something sooner. Not like I can change my job profession.” Zack scowled at her, he could tell that was a cover up excuse. He set his buster sword behind the door before wrapping his arms around Tifa.

“It’s not that.” Tifa mumbled against his chest. 

Zack couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, you want to tell me what it is so I can help?”

“Promise not to fly off the handle?” Tifa looked up at him, earning a raised eyebrow in return.

“I will try my hardest.” Zack finally agreed as he led them to his couch. “Spill.”

Tifa gave a heavy sigh before she took a deep breath and faced her best friend. “Cloud has been distant and moved out last night or tonight whatever it is now.” 

“We knew that was going to happen once the truth was out.” Zack hated to admit it but it was the truth. 

Tifa shrugged. “I guess, I think it was just the way that he did it that hurt me. I knew we were over and I guess have been for a while.” 

This time when Tifa sighed her breath quivered, she didn’t realize how close she actually was to tears until she said everything out loud. She didn’t have long to process her emotions though, Zack had already grabbed a tub of ice cream from the kitchen and was in the process of wrapping her in his blanket and cuddling her. He really was perfect and that was why she did love him. 

“How did you?”

“Tifa, how long have we been friends? This isn’t your first break up I have helped you through. Now pick out a movie you feel in the mood for and do what you need.” Zack smirked as he flipped through his movies on TV. 

Tifa smiled as she pulled the lid off the ice cream and made herself comfortable while using Zack as her personal body pillow. He was right, he had always been there for her just like he was now. He was the ever constant being in her life. Tifa picked out an action packed movie to start with then planned to move into some action-comedy then rom-com. 

Zack had been asleep for the past couple movies and only woke when she shifted next to him. The empty ice cream tub laid on its side on the coffee table along with a couple soda cans, an empty liquor bottle and an empty box of tissues that were haphazardly thrown on the table.

When Tifa woke she found she was in Zack’s bed, tucked in with a muffin on the nightstand waiting for her.

* * *

Zack didn’t sleep long, but amazingly well for having the arm of the couch in his spine for the few hours he did actually sleep. His apartment was a mess be he knew it would be, expecting it to be clean was almost too much to ask for. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to show up for the training or not and decided it was best if he did anyway. This also gave him a good excuse to run into Cloud and finish their conversation the blonde wasn’t awake for. 

“Where are you going?” Sephiroth’s voice broke Zack from his thoughts.

“I have to take care of something. I will be back in a little bit.” Zack didn’t even stop to see who was around him. He knew Cloud’s schedule and knew where he would be, not that it was all that hard to find who you needed in Shinra anyway. 

“Don’t do something stupid!” Sephiroth shouted, Genesis and Angeal both gave their friend a look before the three of them followed Zack at a distance. 

Kunsel was back on grunt duty and had Cloud as an aid for the class. Not that Cloud was any better at the course than the newbies. Zack spotted Cloud heading into the barracks and chose that as his time to approach. 

“Strife!” Zack barked causing Cloud to jump and spin around. 

“Sir?” Cloud knew better than to call Zack by his name during work hours, it was unprofessional and he had already gotten in trouble for doing it once before. 

Zack quickly pinned Cloud against the wall out of view from anyone. “Look if you just wanted to swap girlfriends you should have said something sooner, I might have taken it better. Still would have said no though.” Zack grinned. “Look, stay away from Tifa. You don’t get to keep them both.” 

With those final words, Zack punched Cloud in the gut and slowly helped the cadet to the floor. When Zack turned to leave he was met by Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis who all looked intrigued. 

“Training Room. Now.” Angeal barked as he turned on his heels and they all headed back upstairs leaving Cloud in a heap on the floor trying to regain himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out to see the end of this roller coaster! I have been struggling with this chapter really hard, I have rewrote it about 5 times at this point. This is the final chapter to this story! There will not be anything after this. I have enjoyed this roller coaster, but man it was a real struggle as I am sure a lot of you have been unhappy with the lack of progress from this story. I hope that this ending does this story justice, I like the way I have ended it and I hope that you all do as well. 
> 
> Happy reading! Look forward to seeing you all on my other stories as they come out!

Cloud wasn’t one to back down from a fight easily, but Zack apparently had a lot of built up rage against him and he wanted to take his friend down a peg. Sure he could have stayed away from Aerith and he had for some time, but after seeing how upset Aerith always was over Zack being gone for long periods of time. Cloud couldn't help but step in and provide a shoulder for her to cry on. The only thing Cloud hadn’t seen coming was how close Zack and Tifa got, he knew they were best friends but he had to wonder how long there had been hidden feelings between the two. 

He even knew his chances of advancing in SOLDIER were getting smaller and smaller now that First Class just gained two members. The talk about the First Class getting bigger solidified for Cloud that he would not be advancing any time soon and would be there for Aerith. That was what she wanted, no what she needed. Cloud still wasn’t sure how Zack and Aerith had even managed to make it work over the years, Zack was too dedicated to SOLDIER and all the lies they filled his head with. 

Cloud picked himself up off the floor and headed to talk with Kunsel, he wanted to go and talk with Lazard but not without telling Kunsel where he was going. Even though he was sure Kunsel would have figured it out in a matter of seconds. Guy was weird that way, now the trick was going to be to see how long before Kunsel reported everything to Zack and made the SOLDIER super aware of everything. Maybe that was why Zack was so mad. Had Kunsel told him? 

There wasn’t enough time to figure out what exactly Kunsel’s role was in all of this mess, and Cloud at this point didn’t care. He just wanted to knock his friend off his high horse and put them back on equal ground. Backwater style. Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he watched the numbers on the elevator change as it ascended the massive building.

* * *

Zack and Genesis had swords locked in Training room 6 while Angeal and Sephiroth regained their footing after a massive tumble. The SOLDIERS enjoyed a good fight, even if it meant breaking a room or two. Zack gave Genesis a dangerous smirk as he watched Angeal and Sephiroth line up behind the red head, with a quick shove Zack sent Genesis into their comrades sending them all to the floor. 

“So, how about best two out of three?” Zack grinned as he dusted his gloves off. The look he received was not kind. “Or five out of seven?” 

“You better be talking about the rounds you are going to be buying us at Seventh Heaven.” Angeal warned. 

“Yes, or maybe how many meals you are going to buy us for the week.” Sephiroth added as he helped Genesis to his feet. 

“Oh come on guys, you can’t be that butt hurt just cause I took advantage of a perfect opportunity.” Zack placed his hands on his hips.

“We’re not.” Genesis chuckled. 

As soon as Zack slightly let his guard down all three ganged up on him, Zack had definitely lost. The guys laughed as they had Zack bound and gagged, luckily they were nice and left his sword in a position where he could easily cut his binds. After a few moments, and belly roll laughter later, Zack was back on his feet and ending the training simulation. 

“Alright you assholes. Let’s go get a drink before you do who knows what to me next.” Zack chuckled as he placed the headset in the charging bay. 

“Someone is butt hurt.” Genesis laughed as he placed his headset away too. 

“It’s been awhile since he has had his ass handed to him.” Angeal chuckled as he patted Zack on the back. 

“Zack you know we can’t let you get too big of a head. Now that you are single we have to keep you in check.” Sephiroth chuckled. “Now, how about you buy us a few rounds.”

Zack couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah let’s go, you alcoholics.”

“Hey, we are not alcoholics!” Genesis huffed as he trotted to catch up to the others. 

The guys continued to laugh as they got off the elevator while Cloud was heading for the elevator, no one paid any attention to the young SOLDIER who looked like he was on a mission. The walk to Seventh wasn’t a very long one, not for a SOLDIER anyway, a few back alleys and a quick slip over a fence and they were there. It was just approaching night fall when they arrived which meant that it was all bar time and no longer the small restaurant that was operating during the day. 

Everyone but Zack headed into the bar while Zack was pulled to the side by a small woman holding a clipboard. Zack wasn’t surprised to find that this girl was one of the leaders of his fan club. 

“We were getting worried, we hadn’t seen you around in a while.” The girl giggled

“I can’t let my biggest fans down.” Zack beamed. 

“You are amazing Zack. I wanted to let you know that we have gotten up to 200,000 members in the club.” 

“Wow, now that is worth celebrating. How about you go get a few of the leaders and we will celebrate here? My treat.” Zack wasn’t about to let such a large accomplishment go unnoticed. 

“That would be amazing! I will be right back!” The girl squealed as she ran off towards Sector 4.

Zack chuckled as he went into Seventh, the guys had already gotten a booth in the back corner that faced the door. He didn’t see Tifa anywhere right away, so he decided to go and sit with the guys who had already ordered. 

“What took you so long?” Angeal raised a brow. 

“Met up with a girl from my fan club. They are coming here to celebrate how many members they have. My treat.” Zack grinned as he took a drink from the Junon Ale sitting in front of him. 

“Only you are so dedicated to your fan club.” Genesis chuckled with the shake of his head. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with helping out your own fan club.” Zack started laughing till he spotted Aerith walk in out of the corner of his eye. “At least I can now, I sure wasn’t allowed to before.” 

“You have always been a people pleaser Zack.” Angeal chuckled. 

It wasn’t hard to miss the sudden tension that filled the room, and most of it was the fact Zack went from relaxed and joking to staring at his beer bottle or staring at the front door. So much for having a good night out on the town for once. 

“Well can I get you guys something to eat?” Tifa grinned as she stood by Zack rubbing his shoulders. 

“Burgers are good, thanks Tifa.” Sephiroth ordered for the group like usual. 

“I am looking at a meal.” Zack grinned as he pulled Tifa onto his lap causing her to laugh.

“You are horrible.” Tifa playfully slapped his shoulder before she got up and wandered over to the bar to serve a few more drinks and get their food started. 

“No what is horrible is the shit music playing in here.” Zack grumbled as he got up and went to the jukebox to change the music. 

“Is Cloud here?” Aerith’s voice was slightly above a whisper, Zack could tell she was asking Tifa. 

“No sorry hun. Although I am guessing he will be soon since the guys are here. Can’t imagine he would be held up for much longer.” Tifa gave her best smile as she returned to making drinks while she waited on the SOLDIER’s food. 

Zack could hear the defeated sigh from Aerith, part of him wanted to comfort her. Part of him wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. It wasn’t long after Zack had finally found a song that the girls from his fan club came in, Zack couldn’t help but grin as he looked over to Tifa at the bar. 

“Hey Teef, these girls can have anything they want, it's on my tab.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the eye roll he received from his favorite brunette as he dropped his credit card into the pitcher by the cash register. 

“You are cleaning up the mess they make too then.” Tifa smiled as she took a tray of burgers over to where the other SOLDIERs were. 

“Since when have I gone back on my word?” Zack laughed as he made his way back to his table, wrapping his arms around Tifa as he approached. “I’ll even deep clean before the bar opens again.” 

“This is the weirdest dirty talk I have ever heard.” Genesis had a lip curled as he watched Zack and Tifa. 

“If you really knew Zack you know it can get weirder if you don’t just accept it.” Tifa laughed as she pulled herself free and headed back to the bar. “I’ll hold you to it, Zack.” 

* * *

With dinner ate and several beers in, Zack had been dragged onto the dance floor by his fan club. Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis had begun placing bets on which girl Zack was drunkenly going to take home and which girl was going to get their lights knocked out by a rather unhappy bartender. Before they could find out Cloud came into the bar and walked straight up to their table with a frown. 

“Lazard has called a meeting. He sent me to gather Sephiroth and Zack for an urgent mission.” Cloud still had his helmet on but they all knew who he was. 

“If he really had a mission for us he would have called or texted.” Sephiroth leaned back in his chair just in time to feel his phone vibrate. Sure enough there was a text from Lazard. 

“Seriously? It’s after hours.” Genesis groaned. 

“Don’t remind me. Zack!” Sephiroth rose to his feet, Zack was well engrossed by the events of his fan club. With a growl Sephiroth went over and shut off the jukebox causing an uproar of protesting. “Zack get your shit we have to go.” 

Zack gave a confused wave to Tifa as Sephiroth guided him out of the bar and to the train station to head back to headquarters, Cloud trailed behind more than amused with the state of the newly single SOLDIER. Zack sat on the bench with mild protest as he finally noticed Cloud standing with them.

“What the hell is going on?” Zack growled as this was not on his agenda. 

“Lazard has a mission for us. Not only did he send a text to our phones but he sent a messenger as well. Apparently it is important.” Sephiroth placed himself between Zack and Cloud for the safety of Cloud more so than Zack. 

“For fuck sake…” Zack growled as he laid his head back against the seat and window.

“Duty calls Zack. You know how this goes.” Sephiroth sighed. 

“Oh I know. Trust me I have been wanting to kill something for weeks but the timing is just bad like always.” Zack shrugged. “Alright, so who is all going with on this? I’m guessing us and a couple turks?”

“I don’t know. I have a feeling we are going to find out when we get to Lazard’s office.” Sephiroth glanced at Cloud expecting him to speak up but nothing came. 

Zack made a grunt as if he suddenly understood the situation, but still he chose to say nothing about it. They all exited the train when it stopped in Sector 1 and made their way to HQ, luckily it wasn’t a far walk and only a few flights of stairs. By the time they all got to Lazard’s office Zack was back to being sober, much to his dismay. 

“Oh good, I am glad to see that you all were able to make it.” Lazard smiled as he laced his fingers together.

“What the hell is this all about?” Zack crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well I am glad you asked. See we need you both and a team of Third class to head over to Niebleheim, the reactor has become very unstable and we need to know why. No one has been able to see anything.” Lazard frowned as he pulled up the footage they did have of the reactor, which was quite poor.

“I think you need some new equipment out there.” Zack stated. 

“Yes we definitely need some technology upgrades. We are working on that.” Lazard chuckled. 

“So why such a big crew to take a look at a reactor?” Sephiroth frowned. “Usually you only send one First Class out, not two and a bunch of rookies.” 

“Think of it as a training exercise.” Lazard smirked.

“If you are going to send two Firsts, shouldn’t it be a seasoned and a new with rookies? Would make more sense for training.” Zack scoffed, not amused by this at all.

“He has a point.” Sephiroth hated to agree with Zack. 

“I know this doesn’t make much sense but I need the two First’s I can actually depend on who don’t have strings holding them here to take this on. I would have sent Angeal and Zack otherwise. But we all know since Angeal has been moved out, his missions have been primarily localized.” Lazard hated being questioned by these two, and they questioned him all of the time. “Cloud please go and gather the rest of the Third Class and have them get ready to fly out while I settle this.” 

Zack noticed Cloud quickly saluted and ran out. Now he was sure that something was definitely going on and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“So basically what you are saying is that Angeal and Genesis are irreplaceable while Seph and I are replaceable. Is that why you all advanced Kunsel and Roche? Moved in our replacements before you kicked us off?” Zack was losing what little patience he had, and for once Sephiroth couldn’t have agreed more. 

“No. You both are reading too much into this. Please go and settle your affairs before you leave.” With that Lazard turned his chair back to them as he returned to working at his desk. 

Zack was about to strangle Lazard, but Sephiroth grabbed his shoulders and directed the enraged raven out of the room. “Go say your goodbye to Tifa, I will allow you an hour.” 

The raven didn’t respond and headed back to Seventh Heaven at a steady jog. As he expected, the bar was closing and he was going to have to break a promise to Tifa. Zack was going to have to do something pretty spectacular to get out of the dog house for this. As he headed up the stairs to the bar he ran into Barret and Cid leaving and said his goodbyes as he entered. 

“Hey, I see you came to hold your promise.” Tifa grinned, a bucket and rag sat on the bar top. Obviously ready for Zack to use. 

Zack gave a nervous chuckle. “I seriously wish that was why I am here.” 

“Duty calls. I get it, you will just have to clean it when you come back. I figured you wouldn’t be available anyway. Honestly I am surprised you came back.” There was a soft smile on her face, but Zack could see the actual pain behind it. He had gotten used to seeing that sadness, only it never got easier to deal with. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He couldn’t help but pull her into a hug. It was hard on him as well. 

“I know you will. Just come back in one piece like always.” 

He loved her optimism, he really didn’t know what he would ever do without her light in his darkness. So he spent the hour he was allowed helping clean as much as he could before he left the bar and headed back to Shin-Ra HQ to meet up with Sephiroth. 

* * *

_ Two weeks later… _

Zack and Cloud had been at each other's throats since they entered the helicopter to go to Neiblheim. Sephiroth was about to kill them both if he had the chance but for once decided to play moderator. Sadly that had become an easier said than done act. Zack to his credit was trying to get the mission done quickly, Cloud was dragging his feet. Sephiroth wasn’t sure why, at first he thought that it was because Cloud was embarrassed to be back at home but the more he watched the blonde the more it became clear that he was wasting time on purpose. 

Zack and Sephiroth had been in Shinra Manor for several days, going through the reports and trying to figure out why they had been sent there. The reactor wasn’t showing any signs of tampering or even signs that the reactor was acting up, even Sephiroth had to admit the reactor looked better than normal. 

“You ever get the feeling we have been set up and that shit is about to hit the fan?” Zack randomly stated as he flipped through a file while he sat on the ground. He crossed legs in front of him slightly vibrating as his top foot shook in agitation. 

“That might be the first time you have made sense since we left Midgar.” Sephiroth raised a brow. “The reactor is fine. Let’s round everyone up and get out of here.” 

“You do that, I am going to double check the helicopter. I’ve got a knot in my gut and I am not about to ignore it.” Zack jumped to his feet, tossing the file on the desk and rushing out of the Manor. 

Sephiroth shook his head as he set the file down that he held and followed Zack’s path out of the Manor. When he exited the sight before him was unholy to say the least. Neiblheim itself was on fire. A quick scan showed that Zack and a few Third Class were helping to evacuate people that were trapped in their homes. Sephiroth ran to help direct people out of the town, the whole time his eyes scanned for Cloud. There was only one reason this would have happened and he was sure that the blonde was behind some of it. 

As Zack rejoined Sephiroth with who they thought was the last of the towns people, they spotted a little boy on the other side of town who appeared to be looking for someone 

“I’ve got him!” Zack shouted to Sephiroth as he ran back into the flames and to the boy. Sephiroth simply nodded as he tried to make a call out to the Turks about the situation. As soon as Zack reached the boy the helicopter exploded, luckily Zack was able to shield the boy. The blast shoved everyone to the ground. 

“Where is my kitty!?” The boy screamed in Zack’s ear. 

Zack groaned from the pain of shrapnel in his back. “I don’t know kid, probably safe with your parents.” He was grasping at something to get the kid to not fight and to return to everyone else. 

When Zack looked back to see what happened, he locked eyes with Sephiroth for a brief moment before they both looked at the scattered Third Classmen. Most Zack could already tell were not alive anymore. Despite the pain he picked up the boy and returned him to the citizens. 

“Zack, you’re hurt.” Sephiroth made the general statement, which he knew he would be hazed over later. 

“I’m fine. What the fuck is going on here?” Zack growled, his back was really starting to hurt at this point. 

“I don’t know, all I know is that Cloud is not here.” Sephiroth gave a rough sigh as he pushed a dead Third Class off his leg.

Zack froze as he realized that his back wouldn’t have been hurt if he had his buster sword. “Where is my sword?” 

Even Sephiroth was taken aback by the question as he too realized that Zack was not carrying his sword. “Where did you leave it?” 

“It was right by us in the Manor, I could have sworn I grabbed it as we left.” Zack growled as he turned and ran back up to the Manor. Sephiroth was quick to assist some of the minorly hurt Third Class before assisting the majorly hurt. 

When the raven arrived in the Manor, Zack’s sword was nowhere to be found. Even as Zack began tearing the Manor apart. Zack froze as the sound of a sword drug across the wood floor, slowly he looked over his shoulder to see Could struggling to lift the Buster Sword. 

“Why couldn’t you have just stayed out of everything?! Everything was going great and then you had to get nosy and screw everything up! Tifa! Aerith! The fame!” Cloud growled with so much emotion, even Zack was a little unsure what to make of it. 

“Cloud, what are you trying to accomplish out of all of this?” Zack for the first time was trying to keep his cool. Unbeknownst to Cloud, Zack was armed with Materia and ready to use it if need be. 

“I am trying to get my best friend back!” Cloud finally swung the sword around and pointed it straight at Zack. “I am tired of being treated like second rate trash. Especially by you, the only person I could actually look up to who treated me as an equal.”

“Cloud, you are the one who betrayed me. I have not changed, do you really think you sleeping and knocking up my girlfriend of five years was a smart idea?” Zack kept his voice level. Trying to defuse the situation, this was one of the times where an earpiece would have been nice to get a hold of Sephiroth. 

“She needed someone to take care of her Zack! She was expecting you to quit and retire! The day she realized that you were hell bent on dying for this company, she gave up on you!” Cloud was spilling out something Zack had no idea about. Which didn’t surprise him anymore. “She needed someone and I was there! Tifa wouldn’t even give her comfort because she was too busy messaging you while you ignored your girlfriend!”

Zack frowned trying to recall what he was talking about. “Cloud, I had no cell service on my mission. I tried to call and text Aerith constantly, I never ignored her and she knows it. Tifa I hadn’t talked to for months before my mission and I hadn’t heard from her till I got back. Even you know that bullshit story is fake.”

“You turned Tifa against me and then made me look like the fool in front of the whole company!” Cloud was beginning to unravel. 

“Cloud, you did it all to yourself. You had the girl you loved since you were both little and had a dream job that I got you.” Zack was done with this conversation. 

“Bullshit!” Cloud screamed before he charged and slammed the buster sword through Zack as the raven casted Thunderga. The result was electrocuting them both and setting the room ablaze. 

* * *

Tifa was sitting below the bar in the living area where AVALANCHE would always have their meetings. She held an envelope in her hands, one she wasn’t sure she wanted to read just yet. Barret and Marlene were over to keep her company as they helped keep her mind off of what mission Zack and Cloud were on. She wondered if Cloud was even going to come back in one piece, she only minorly cared for the sake of not seeing Aerith’s child be raised without a father. Tifa was mean but not heartless. 

Angeal and Genesis came down the stairs with beer in hand and something else.Tifa raised a brow as she took a beer from Angeal who sat next to her. 

“Look I figured we all should have some fun to get our minds of the weirdness that has happened to our little group of friends.” Angeal shrugged as he began passing around decks to those who don’t have any. 

“Triple Triad probably isn’t their speed Angeal.” Genesis smirked. 

“I can learn to play anything!” Tifa countered. 

Angeal laughed as he began explaining how to play the game and the different aspects of it. The TV was dulled out by their laughter and rambunctiousness. Soon Cid, Vincent and Yuffie had all joined the party and to Tifa’s surprise they all had their own decks for the game. She didn’t realize how popular the game actually was, then again she had never been to the Golden Saucer before either. 

The laughter was stopped dead in its tracks as heavy footsteps and the sound of something dragging entered the room. Everyone turned and saw a blood covered Cloud dragging the iconic buster sword, one identical to Angeal’s. 

“Cloud…” Angeal managed to speak, the room was still left in silence. 

“I don’t know what happened… They just lost their minds.” Cloud stammered, the sword falling from his hands and clattered to the floor. 

“Cloud, what did you do?” Tifa finally choked out. “What happened?!” Her last question came out as a shriek. 

Before Cloud to replay the town alarm erupted as the Urgent News sound screamed from the TV turning everyone’s attention to the TV instead of Cloud. 

_ “Breaking News! We have been informed that there has been an explosion in the town of Nibelheim where just a few weeks ago a large group of SOLDIER operatives were sent. _

_ We have been informed that the beloved two First Class SOLDIERS Zack Fair and Sephiroth were sent with a large group of Third Class SOLDIERS to inspect the Mako Reactor inside of Nibelheim. Sources say that something went awry and that the two First Class SOLDIERS have gone rogue, blowing up the small country town and slaughtering their team. Shin-Ra Electric Power Company ensures us that they have begun the massive manhunt for these rogue SOLDIERS before they cause further damage.  _

Everyone looks at each other in disbelief as the sound of helicopters pass over the small bar. Almost cementing that what was happening was indeed true. 

_ Shin-Ra has Midgar under lockdown until the problem has been dealt with, if anyone sees the First Class SOLDIERS they are to call Shin-Ra Electric Power Company and report the location that the SOLDIERS were last spotted in. They are asking that no one leave Midgar and have asked that anyone that returns to the City to stop at the checkpoints to have their vehicles searched.  _

“What the fuck is happening?!” Angeal exclaimed. Just then his phone began ringing as did Genesis’. 

“I was wondering when we were going to be brought in on this. Come on let’s go and get Roche and Kunsel.” Genesis sighed, not believing a single word of what was going on. 

“Cloud explain what happened!” Tifa was practically in tears as she was close to killing him herself. 

“They lost their minds and started slaughtering people! They blew up the helicopters and started killing the townspeople.” Cloud stammered. 

“Why do you have Zack’s sword?” Angeal got straight to the point as he picked up the sword to investigate it. 

“What was left of the Third Class began fighting back, I don’t know where Sephiroth went but Zack.” Cloud stopped mid sentence. 

Without another word, Angeal left the room with Genesis and Tifa on his heels. Angeal stood at the bar cleaning off the blade, inspecting every imperfection and bullet mark. Genesis too was watching as each mark was revealed and what it revealed. 

“He’s lying.” Genesis said first.

“This sword was propped up and shot at, this was not made in combat.” Angeal growled. “Genesis we need to find Zack and Sephiroth.” 

Genesis nodded and ran out of the door. Angeal went to follow only to have Tifa reach out and stop him. 

“Bring him home please. He needs to know.” Tifa placed the envelope in Angeal’s hand, quietly he opened the envelope just enough to see what the letter inside said before he closed it and handed the envelope back to Tifa. 

“I promise.” Angeal gave her a slight smile and a warm shoulder squeeze before he ran out of the bar to join up with Genesis. 

* * *

_ Ten Months Later…  _

Tifa stood in Gongaga, standing at the top of a grassy knoll that overlooked the area. Zack’s parents told her that was Zack’s favorite location to go and think. She honestly felt bad that she had forgotten such a detail from his life, but then again she had a lot to keep up with on Zack. Tifa kneeled and placed a dumbapple and a lily on the grave in front of her. 

_ Zack Fair _

_ SOLDIER First Class _

_ Gongaga’s Hero _

_ 1984 - 0015 _

“You will always be a hero to those who knew you Zack.” Tifa smiled.

Her attention was drawn away from the elegant stone to the small fussy bundle in her arms. Tifa smiled as she soothed the infant, his jet balck hair was accented by bright sky blue eyes. She knew Zack wasn’t gone, he would always live on through their son. 

“You're right, it is dinner time.” Tifa chuckled as she kissed the infant's head and stood. “See you tomorrow Zack.” 

Tifa returned to Gongaga, a place she now claimed as her home. She knew that one day her son would finish what his father started and change the world. 

Zack Fair’s legacy would live on… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I am sure that was not the outcome everyone was expecting! Thank you all for giving me the inspiration to continue writing this story.


End file.
